The WWE Visit
by dRuMmEr.pApErpLaTe
Summary: The WWE superstars visited a school and then this superstar didn't know that a student in that school admired him for a long time...feat. Evolution, John Cena, Randy Orton, Y2J and Fozzy...and many more r&r pLz...
1. the introduction

**nOtE**

**I included some songs in this story 'coz it's connected in the s2ry… . I also included some of my friends here as characters ! –sorry for the spelling and grammar if there are any - I wish you can understand my fanfic!** **r&r pls… **

**-cHaPtEr oNe: ThE iNtRoDuCtIoN- **

**One sunny day at St. Scholastica's Academy Marikina, all of the people there are busy; they have very special things to do in this day. Sister Catalina Dery, OSB, the Grade School Department Principal, asked the security, the auxiliaries and some administrative staff to go to Gate 7. The sections 6-Just and 6-Hopeful were asked to go to school without any other sections, grade level and also no high school.**

**Everyone was ready for the arrival of someone or maybe somebody. The students of Just and Hopeful were wondering who will visit. The advisers of the 2 class allowed joining up, so Elisha and Klara meet Tinnie and talked about what happened in Raw last night. Angel Reyes, classmate of Elisha and Klara, joined the 3 on their discussion. Later on, trucks and buses entered the gate. While the buses were coming in, Elisha was looking carefully at a bus, suddenly she saw someone she likes and shouted, "Hey! Dave Batista is in the bus!" because of her noisiness, everyone shouted and knew it was the WWE. The students can't react that much because Ms. Diana Sibug, the OIC Students Formation Coordinator of the G.S. Department and the security were guarding the students, so everyone became quiet at that time.**

**Vince McMahon, the chairman of WWE went down first out of the bus, then the other superstars and divas went down. After everyone was out of the bus, everybody went straight to Sister Imburg Covered Court (SICC) for the welcoming of the guests.**

**Sr. Catalina was the first to welcome the guests and thank them for coming in the school. Then the teachers of Gr.6 introduced themselves to the guests:**

**Adviser of 6-Charitable, Reading and Language teacher, Mrs. Sixta Orden**

**Adviser of 6-Hopeful, moderator of Jr. Girl Scouts of The Philippines, Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Illuminada Cruz**

**Adviser of 6-Just, Filipino teacher, Ms. Madel Cruz**

**Adviser of 6-Patriotic, Reading and Language teacher, Ms. Leticia Delos Reyes **

**Adviser of 6-Prudent, Science and Health teacher, Mrs. Rose Bautista**

**Adviser of 6-Responsible, Religion teacher, Mrs. Nilda Pascual **

**Ms. Mary Janice Lucena- Music teacher**

**Ms. Veronica Bilag- Science and Health teacher**

**Ms. Emma Eata-Filipino teacher**

**Ms. Sherlina Achas- Math teacher**

**Ms. Nitz Aumentado- Math teacher**

**Ms. Elisa Garcia- P.E. teacher**

**Mrs. Ester Itay- Art teacher**

**Ms. Ednora Mataban- E.P.P. teacher**

**Adviser of 5-Courageous, Language teacher, Mrs. Arleen Lim**

**Mrs. Perlita San Jose- Computer teacher**

**Mrs. Nenita Fransisco**

**Everyone clapped. Mr. McMahon, then, introduced the WWE superstars and divas.**

**sorry because it's short…review pleases! **

**Next chap: the interaction**


	2. the interaction

**-cHaPtEr tWo: tHe iNtErAcTiOn-**

**After everyone was introduced, the students are freely to interact with the WWE superstars and divas. Most of the students went to John Cena, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero. Tinnie, Klara, Elisha and Angel can't go nearer to the 4, so they just sat on the bleachers. "How's can we interact with those peeps, they're already full of fans, you know that?" Klara said. "Yeah," both Elisha and Angel said. Tinnie is not listening to the 3, she keeps on staring at Triple H. Paul Michael Levesque **

**Meanwhile at the side of Evolution, HHH keeps on looking at his pocket. "Hey champ, what are you looking at?" Ric Flair Richard Morgan Flair asked. "Well, nothing, I just brought…ah…another ring. Maybe I might give it someone here." He replied. **

**Back again at the girls' side, Elisha kept on talking about Batista, until she noticed that Tinnie's staring at him. "Ehem, what am I seeing, huh!" she said making Tinnie notice what Elisha is talking about. "What?" Tinnie asked. "Yeah really, what is it?" Angel asked. "Can't you see? She keeps on looking at Triple H." Klara said to Angel. "Oh yeah!" Angel now understands. Tinnie heard it. "What is it!" then the 3 ignored her by looking at other sides. "Nice talking," then she looked back at him. **

**Back to the side of Evolution, Dave Batista noticed something, "Hey Paul, look at that girl," Dave said "Where?" He asked. "There, the girl who is staring at you with the other 3 girls who are noisy, on the bleachers." Dave pointed out Tinnie. She saw it and she suddenly look at Elisha, Klara and Angel. "Maybe she's looking at someone else at our back." Paul said. "No one else is at our back." Flair said. "Maybe she's really looking at you." Dave said. "Let's go nearer at them." HHH said and Dave walks together with him from the stage going to the bleachers near the drinking fountain. "Hey look there, they're going here!" Tinnie reacted like how Raven reacted when she talk with Devon. "Who is it?" The 3 asked. "Batista and Triple H!" Elisha then reacted more than Tinnie. She started jumping and shouting. Ms. Achas then, called her attention. "Elisha! Behave yourself! We have visitors!" Ms. Achas then said it to Elisha with her own accent. "Yes, Ms." she replied her with a sad expression, but inside she can't resist herself. "Hey Klara, I'll just go somewhere else first ok?" Angel said. "Sure, bye." Klara bid her good-bye. Klara just sat quietly, observing the two, while the two Evolution members are coming near them. In Tinnie's side, blushing and feeling nervous. On the other side, the "Mandaluyong girl's" side, I mean Elisha, still can't control herself, until the 2 Evolution members are right here now, in front of the two. "Hello…" Tinnie greeted with nervousness. "Hi…"HHH replied in a quiet and calm way , while Dave and Elisha, well, unknown status yet. **

**For about 2 minutes, the 4 haven't talked yet. To break the ice, Klara introduced the two. "Well, hi I'm Klara, this is Tinnie," pointing at Tinnie, "this is Elisha," pointing at Elisha, "nice to meet you." Klara said with glee. "Well, nice to meet you, Klara." HHH said. "Then Dave and Paul sat beside Tinnie and Elisha. "Hi, Tinnie." Paul said. "Hello…" she greeted him too blushing . Dave and Elisha haven't spoken yet. "Can I leave you peeps for a while?" Klara asked and quickly left them. **

**In the corner of Ms. Shirley and Ms. Madel, they're talking about the students of 6-Just, last year and this year. Suddenly, Ms. Shirley looked at Elisha to see how is her attitude, exactly; Ms. Madel asked what Elisha is last year. "Last year, Madel, she is very, very noisy. But you look at her there on the bleachers." Ms. Achas said pointing at Elisha. Until to that part, Elisha and Dave still haven't spoken for a while . "Oh yes, in an ordinary day of class, she's noisy and everything that is, you know that…for being noisy. But now, with that wrestler, she became very, very quiet. Her quietness is very different in this time." Ms. Cruz said. "In our interaction with the Maritians, is she noisy in the same way in your Filipino class?" Shirley inquires. "Yes, but really now she is very different!" Madel replied. "Yes, very." Ms. Achas then said, too.**

**In Klara's side, she went walking alone and saw Judith and her crew, with Cian, of course. "What could be happening with those 4?" she asked herself. Back to SICC, for now, Paul has talked right now to Tinnie and asked, "Can you roam me around your school campus?" Tinnie quickly answered and then, they roam around the school campus. Later on, for a long time, Elisha and Dave still haven't spoke yet. Elisha is really bored now so she asked him too, Batista agreed, they also walked around the school's campus. Back to Klara's side, she went back to SICC and found no sign of Elisha or Tinnie, or the others, so she felt being alone, and she walked back around the campus again, alone. For now, the 4 now are, I think oh-so romantic, and HHH suddenly remember that he has brought a ring, maybe to give it to someone who's been kind to him and whatsoever good deed that the person did to him!**

**Now back to the story, Klara for being alone, she just sat in the Gazebo near the Sister Eleonora Covered Court (SECC)and saw Tinnie and Paul, walking together going into the Butterfly Gardens. "So bad, Elisha and Tinnie are so very lucky…" she thought and saw John Cena and Randy Orton walking, maybe some kinda lost, so she just sat still and write in her notebook. Because John is looking very well for a guide, he saw Klara, who is still writing. "Hey Randy, look over there. There's a student who can maybe guide us around." John told Randy. "Maybe she's busy." Randy said. "It's only MAYBE! We can ask her out…maybe." Then they walked going to Klara.**

**Klara still writing about what happened today in Matoran Letters, which no one can understand? except for Bionicle fans still continued writing. "Excuse me." Someone said and Klara was surprised, it was John Cena and Randy Orton. "Hello, do you need anything?" she asked. "We don't know where to go, can you guide us around?" John asked. "Sure! It would be a pleasure." Then she guided them around the campus.**

**Note:**

**Sorry if I added the paragraph when Ms. Achas and Ms. Cruz; so you can know what really is Elisha in class.**

**Review please! I hope you like this chap!**

**Next chap: -cHaPtEr tHrEe: iT's tImE tO pLaY tHe gAmE!-**


End file.
